Un deseo hecho realidad
by giselleapril
Summary: Durante una batalla en el Sengoku Aome se transporta de nuevo a su época después de cuatro largos años de no poder volver, sin embargo junto a ella son transportados Koga y Rin quienes son completamente ajenos al mundo en el cual vive Aome y siendo Sota el que quede perdidamente prendido de la joven acompañante de la sacerdotisa. ¿Podran volver a su época? SotaxRin
1. Chapter 1

De la Autora:

Los personajes de Inuyasha no son de mi invención, pertenecen a su autora Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es de mi propiedad.

* * *

1.- "En dos lugares"

Tal vez mi no tan longeva vida sea un tanto diferente a la de los demás chicos de mi edad, pero aparentemente soy como cualquiera de ellos, asisto a la secundaria como la mayoría a mi edad lo haría, soy ligeramente un poco mas dedicado a los estudios que otras personas aunque no me declararía alguien del todo responsable, pertenezco al equipo de futbol, considero que en ese club encontré un pasatiempo, soy muy bueno en ello aunque no creo que sea algo que me apasione. Mi nombre es Sota y para ser más exactos agreguémosle el Higurashi, actualmente vivo en el templo de la familia con mi abuelo y mi madre además de que tengo quince años, mis preocupaciones hasta el momento son presentar el examen de admisión a la preparatoria y por supuesto aprobar, por ahora ya pase la primera evaluación del año en curso y mañana me darán los resultados, no es tan complicado…

—¡Sota ten cuidado!

Me detuve en seco, estaba a punto de cruzar la calle con el semáforo en verde y no me di cuenta

—¿Ayumi? —pregunte al reconocer a mi heroína

—¡Que rayos!, me diste un tremendo susto que sucede contigo —me reclamó bastante agitada por correr— no puedes cruzar de esa manera, ¿Qué edad se supone que tienes?, ya eres lo suficiente grande para saberlo

—Lo siento mucho Ayumi de verdad, es solo que pensaba en cosas sobre la escuela y me concentre demasiado, creo que mejor deberíamos olvidarlo, ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que no te veo?

—Oh, hemm, pues creo que aproximadamente… —se llevó la mano a la barbilla— unos tres años y medio ¿No lo crees?

—La verdad no lo sé, ya tiene bastante tiempo que Yuka, Eri y tú no se han pasado por el templo

—Tienes razón, supongo que ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que Aome se fue el extranjero y debido a su ausencia y la falta de noticias nos hemos olvidado un poco de ustedes —dijo con voz apagada

—¿Nos han olvidado un poco?, en verdad yo diría que bastante, son unas despreocupadas con respecto a nosotros —exclame con el afán de hacerle cambiar de expresión

—¡Oye no lo digas de esa manera!, malagradecido, todavía de que te he salvado la vida te atreves a llamarme despreocupada —me dio un golpe en la cabeza

—No es para tanto —dije sonriente, había logrado quitarle esa expresión del rostro— cuando Aome habla siempre dice que la disculpen por no poder comunicarse con ustedes, pero que las extraña mucho aún después de tanto tiempo

—Me alegra oír eso, aunque tu hermana también es una ingrata, de un día para otro desapareció sin decir palabra alguna y hasta la fecha no le hemos podido reclamar como se debe, ya verá cuando la vuelva a ver le daré un buen golpe —lo dijo de una forma tan graciosa que quería reírme pero decidí contenerme

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —le pregunte— (el abuelo me dijo muchas veces que a una mujer no se le debía dejar volver sola a casa, supongo que tiene razón de alguna forma…)

—Oh ya veo, eres todo un caballero, afortunada la chica a la que le robas el aliento —exclamó haciendo un guiño, lo que me puso bastante nervioso, pude sentir un calor subir a mi rostro, seguramente mi cara estaba toda colorada; a decir verdad mi situación con las chicas no era tan fácil, aún tenía bastantes problemas— no te preocupes —retomó— tengo que hacer unas compras antes y puedo volver sola, mejor apresúrate que tu abuelo podría enojarse

—De acuerdo me retiro, hasta pronto… —una sonrisa algo desesperada se dibujo en mi boca, estoy seguro

Retome mis pasos, esta vez con más cautela y comencé a pensar en la conversación que tuve con la vieja amiga de mi hermana, la verdad es que mentí acerca de algunas cosas, Aome nunca fue a estudiar al extranjero, tampoco llama diciendo que nos ha extrañado, en realidad no la he visto durante cuatro largos años; comencé a subir las escaleras del templo ya era una rutina por lo tanto no me cansaba de hacerlo.

—Aome… — (me pregunto que habrá sucedido contigo, mamá dice que te fuiste por el pozo para volver con Inuyasha, que fue tu elección pero… supongo que para ella también fue difícil dejarte ir —me detuve frente al árbol sagrado y admire todas sus verdes hojas— , esto me recuerda mucho a ti, recuerdo que tú te quedabas por horas junto a este árbol, supongo que te hacía sentir muy bien, como sucede conmigo; este árbol me trae mucha paz y me trae buenos recuerdos de ti hermana. Quisiera volver a verte…)

Decidí continuar con mi camino hasta que Buyo se atravesó entre mis pies haciéndome caer fuertemente, me reincorpore dispuesto a encontrarlo ya que estaba seguro de que lo había pisado y no quería que se hubiera lastimado, lo escuche maullar dentro del cuarto donde se encuentra el pozo así que decidí entrar y buscarlo

—¡Buyo!, ¡Buyo! —Llame una y otra vez y no encontré respuesta, tan solo un maullido me hubiese ayudado un poco— ¡Buyo! —grite con más fuerza e inesperadamente el gato salto detrás del pozo aterrizando en mis brazos— ¿Qué sucede contigo?, no me asustes de esa manera; al paso del tiempo había logrado dejar de temerle a la oscuridad, sin embargo aún me causaba algunas sensaciones desagradables, estaba por marcharme cuando me dio por asomarme al pozo, en ocasiones lo hacía con la esperanza de ver volver a mi hermana, lamentablemente la mayor parte de las veces terminaba durmiéndome o me resignaba a marcharme ya que no lograba mi cometido, y el día de hoy era completamente igual— vacio —exclame algo decepcionado, di media vuelta y comencé a caminar cuando se escucho un estruendoso golpe y una luz emano del agujero, asombrado no perdí tiempo y me dirigí allí para averiguar de que se trataba, fue algo inesperado pero allí estaba, quería cerciórame de que fuese real así que ..

—¿Aome?

* * *

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, algo había estallado en el lugar, todo se había iluminado, alcance a ver como Inuyasha era lanzado por los aires, todos estaban allí, un nuevo demonio había aparecido era demasiado fuerte nunca habíamos visto algo así, me encontraba de rodillas en el césped, pude divisar a Rin no muy lejos de donde me encontraba

—¡Aome!, ¡Aome! —Escuche que alguien gritaba mi nombre pero no lograba descifrar de quien se trataba, no encontraba mi arco por ninguna parte y la situación se tornaba cada vez peor

Sesshomaru lanzaba desgarradores ataques contra aquella bestia ya que esta se había atrevido a arremeter contra él y Rin, sin embargo no era suficiente aquel ser se regeneraba una y otra vez, su sonora y demoniaca risa se escuchaba por todo el espacio, las llamas podían verse por donde quiera, la aldea estaba completamente destruida, otra nueva onda de poder se hizo presente, Sesshomaru ahora había tomado esa forma tan impactante que posee de Youkai completo, el era lo único que podía ver ahora, una luz penetrante se hizo presente cegando mi vista por completo, trate de levantarme pero un dolor punzante atravesó mi pierna, inconscientemente derrame muchas lagrimas seguramente del dolor, no podía escuchar absolutamente nada, buscaba incansablemente mi arco con la mirada pero nada tan solo tenía una estúpida flecha en mi mano

—¡Aome!, ¡Aome! —ahí estaba de nuevo aquella voz llamándome

—¡Inuyasha! —grite con todas mis fuerzas pero nada, no podía siquiera ver su rostro

Tras un centello mas pude divisar nuevamente a Rin, ella corría hacia donde me encontraba; cuando finalmente llegó a mí la abrace con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban, ella me decía algo pero no lograba entender absolutamente nada, una bola de energía aún más grande colisionó con la tierra, aquella onda de destrucción se acercaba rápidamente, de un momento a otro fui tomada y levantada bruscamente de la cintura. Ahora nos movíamos a toda velocidad por el terreno y todo en cuestión de segundos, pude alcanzar a vislumbrar algo parecido a…

—El pozo —exclamé al saber de que se trataba y con la idea de que llegáramos ahí para cubrirnos, aquella onda se acercaba, nos mataría estaba segura de ello, alcé la mirada y vi su rostro era… Koga

Como si leyese mis pensamientos el lobo saltó dentro de aquella abertura y ….

Caímos…

Pude sentir mis huesos romperse…

El sonido desapareció…

Tan solo un zumbido lleno mis tímpanos…

El rostro de Rin…

Koga…

Una cegadora luz nos devoró…

Cerré mis ojos y lo único que pensé…

Fue…

Sota.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

De la Autora:

Hola! Soy yo de nuevo trayéndoles esta historia, bueno con las prisas me olvide de editar el archivo al subirlo y lo publique tal y como salio, me disculpo para aquellos que no lograron verlo adecuadamente, pero les doy las gracias a aquellos que eran ya mis lectores y que por casualidad o por lo que sea ahora están leyendo este nuevo fic, ademas agradezco a los nuevos lectores y les mando un saludo, espero continúen leyendo esta historia que va para ustedes.

Pues les contare que la idea de un SotaxRin me salio de la nada, un día pensaba con quien pudo haber terminado el hermanito de Aome ya que al final de la serie lo encontré muy mono y no podía sacármelo de la cabeza, bueno se me ha ocurrido esta idea y espero desarrollarla bien, no olvidemos que soy adicta al SesshomaruxRin así que este fic también tendrá algo de eso XD. Bueno creo que eso es todo espero sus comentarios y opiniones acerca de la historia


	2. Chapter 2

2.-"Un deseo hecho realidad"

Pude imaginar cualquier tipo de cosa pero la probabilidad de que un deseo se hiciese realidad y sobre todo viniendo de un pozo es un tantísimo extraña, quien iba a imaginar tal cosa, algo me hacía dudar un poco de lo que mis ojos estaban viendo y considere la probabilidad de que esto era un sueño. Me rendí, me aparte del pozo, subí las escaleras cerré la puerta tras de mí, di un suspiro y camine hacia casa, estaba claro que era un producto de mi imaginación, camine lo más tranquilo por el corredor llegue a la cocina y me tope de frente con mi madre

—¡Dios mío! ¡Sota! ¿Qué te paso? —Exclamó claramente asustada— Tu rostro esta todo blanco, ¿Te sientes bien?

—Si supongo, creo que es un poco por el estrés de los exámenes, además de que acabo de ver a Aome en el pozo

Lamentablemente si, se lo dije, pero daba igual era una fantasía o un sueño, nada podía ocurrir.

—¿Aome?

Mi madre se quedo pasmada, algo no andaba bien, supongo que dentro de poco esto se convertiría en una pesadilla, me dieron muchas ganas de despertar en esos momentos, algo desvió mi atención, se trataba del abuelo quien entraba a la cocina con algo que seguramente el vecino le había dado, igual de incoherente incluso en mis sueños —pensé—, cuando volví la mirada mi madre buscaba algo con desesperación en el cajón del gabinete principal

—¿Qué sucede hija? —pregunto mi abuelo algo preocupado

—Aome, Aome volvió —respondió mi madre con una expresión entre felicidad y preocupación

Me sentí… diferente, al ver su mirada comencé a pensar que en verdad esto que estaba viviendo era la realidad; puede que sea verdad, con el paso del tiempo fui acostumbrándome a ya no verla , que idiota, a ese grado he llegado, abandonar todas las esperanzas tanto como para creer que la realidad es un sueño. No lo pensé más y me abalance por encima de la mesa, hurgue en un cajón más y halle inmediatamente la lámpara de baterías, me le adelante a mi madre olvidando ponerme los zapatos al salir. Aquel sentimiento volvió, podía sentir el nerviosismo cuando me dirigía hacia el lugar, abrí la puerta de golpe y rogué una vez más porque lo que estaba sucediendo no fuera una simple visión, baje de un salto las escaleras y ahí me encontraba nuevamente debatiéndome sobre hacerlo o no, di un paso más, encendí la lámpara, trague en seco y suspire profundamente, dirigí aquella luz hacia el fondo de aquel hueco y el aire se me fue por completo

—¿Sota?

* * *

Abrí mis ojos muy despacio, todo estaba en completa oscuridad, trate de moverme pero no pude, ni un solo musculo me respondía, gire un poco la cabeza y pude verla, Rin estaba a mi lado con los ojos completamente cerrados, me dio miedo debo admitirlo y pensé lo peor , pero me tranquilice cuando escuche su débil respiración , gire mi cabeza hacia el otro lado ya que un leve quejido llamó mi atención, era Koga estaba allí también recostado en la tierra justo a mi lado, me percate de que su brazo rodeaba mi cintura y trate de recordar lo que había sucedido, una ola de sucesos vino a mi mente, había visto a mucha gente morir, gente que vivía en la aldea, comencé a respirar algo agitada, pero algo me tranquilizo un poco, una luz se poso sobre mi rostro, alce la mirada y pude ver una silueta que era perteneciente a un muchacho , aclare un poco mi vista y pude ver…

—¿Sota? —pregunte, después de eso me quede pasmada, era Sota, era el sin lugar a dudas, derrame una lagrima

He vuelto

—Aome, ¡Aome!, ¡Aome, eres tú!

Mi abuelo y mi madre se acercaron al pozo justo a mi lado, estaban igual de sorprendidos que yo, no perdí un segundo mas y baje la escalera, aquella que utilizaba mi hermana para subir al regresar de su viaje, llegue un poco alterado a su lado, ni siquiera tome importancia a lo que sucedía a mi alrededor

—¿Estás bien hermana?, déjame ayudar a levantarte

—Gracias Sota, estoy bien, me duele todo el cuerpo pero no creo que sea nada grave —Yo la tome de la cintura y le di un pequeño jalón, yo no esperaba lo que sucedería

—¡Aaaaaaa!, mi pierna

Mi hermana dio un terrible grito, voltee hacia a mi madre y abuelo por inercia como en espera de una indicación, en sus rostros se reflejaba la confusión y la preocupación total, nada de lo que yo necesitaba en aquel instante pero…

Sentí una gran opresión en la garganta y tuve que soltar a mi hermana realmente no quería hacerlo creí que se lastimaría, de un momento a otro había sido levantado por los aires, algo hería gravemente mi cuello, podía sentir bastante dolor.

—No te atrevas a hacerle daño a Aome sabandija —era un hombre el que me decía esas palabras sin embargo…

—_Hermana — _ ya no pude decir ni escuchar nada más, mi vista estaba borrosa

_¡Koga!_

_Suéltalo_

_Es Sota_

_¡Mi hermano!_

Las lagrimas fluían por mi rostro, estaba segura de que Sota moriría, tuve mucho miedo; cuando Koga finalmente lo dejó en el suelo había un poco de sangre en la camisa de su uniforme, le pedí a este que lo sacara inmediatamente del pozo y ordene al abuelo llamar a una ambulancia, cuando el vehículo estuvo en el templo, los paramédicos se encargaron de atendernos a mí y a mi hermano tras esto decidieron llevarnos al hospital ya que yo tenía una fractura en el pie y a Sota le costaba respirar, le pedí al abuelo que explicara todo a Koga y a Rin, al parecer ella ya se encontraba bien y fuera de peligro, los paramédicos le atendieron y le practicaron un rápido examen el cual salió aprobatorio fue así que la dejaron quedarse en el casa, le ordene a Koga que no moviera ni un solo dedo fuera del templo y mamá subió a la ambulancia con nosotros.

* * *

Me encontraba tumbada en una silla, mi pie estaba enyesado de la rodilla había abajo, al parecer mi hueso sufrió tres fracturas dos de ellas no tan graves según lo que entendí, el médico dijo que había tenido suerte de que parte del hueso roto no atravesara mi musculo, agradecí que haya sido tan solo una fractura interna, más bien varias fracturas internas.

Mire hacia el reloj exhausta, habían pasado cuatro horas con cincuenta y tres minutos para ser precisos y no tenía noticia alguna de mi hermano

—¡_Maldición! cuando vea al idiota de Koga le hare pagar_ —susurre, para mi gran suerte una señora me había escuchado y me miraba de una manera totalmente horrible, a lo que solo atine en ocultar mi cara en mis manos— _tonta_ —exclame aun más bajo que antes, seguramente porque llevaba puesto un atuendo de sacerdotisa, esa fue la única explicación que pude hallar, todos en la sala de espera me miraban extrañados

—_Mira a esa chica, ¿Crees que en realidad sea una sacerdotisa_?—murmuro un hombre

—_No lo creo acaba de maldecir, más bien c reo que está haciendo cosplay_ — le respondió una chica, me sentí más miserable que antes, quería salir de ahí, ¿Un cosplay? ¿Pero que rayos?

—Aome —Una dulce voz me llamó

—Mamá, que ocurre con Sota, ¿Estará bien? —cuestione en cuanto la identifique, ella había ido con el doctor que atendía a mi hermano hacia como media hora y apenas volvía

—El va a estar bien —me dijo extendiendo su mano con un bello empanedado envuelto— toma, supongo que te estás muriendo de hambre —me exclamó sonriente

—Tienes toda la razón creo que mi estomago se está auto devorando —no tarde ni un segundo en comérmelo por completo— valla, hace mucho que no probaba uno de estos, tengo que decir que es la gloria

—Me alegra mucho verte Aome —una bonita sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro— el doctor me dijo que Sota ya se encuentra bien, por ahora solo está durmiendo, pero en cuanto termine su pequeña siesta podrá marcharse en el momento que lo desee

—Deseo verlo por favor —dije sin siquiera analizarlo

—Aome, tranquila —nuevamente esa sonrisa dulce— es mejor que lo dejemos descansar un poco, ya verás que en cuanto regresemos a casa todo estará bien

—Mamá —comencé a titubear, una lagrima se derramó por mi mejilla y ella me abrazó— tenía mucho miedo, creí, creí que Sota no despertaría, mamá, lo siento yo solo traigo problemas

—Aome, el ya está fuera de peligro, y tu estas bien, por supuesto que traes problemas pero… también me has traído mucha felicidad y en mayor cantidad, estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí conmigo una vez más

Alce la mirada y ella seco las lágrimas de mi rostro

—Lo siento pero creo que ya estoy bastante grande —me reí un poco, recordé cuando ella hacia eso para calmarme cuando era pequeña— gracias madre, yo también estoy feliz de verte

Transcurrieron alrededor de dos horas más y una enfermera salió a darnos un aviso

—Familiares de Higurashi Sota

—Por aquí —mi madre respondió y se levantó del asiento

—Bien señora, su hijo ya se ha levantado, me ha dicho que puede pasar a recogerlo, ya le he analizado y se encuentra totalmente bien puede pasar conmigo para que le den de alta —la sonrisa de la enfermera me hizo sentir más tranquilidad, sabía que todo estaba bien

—Bueno hija —exclamó mi madre— en un momento regreso voy por tu hermano, me hago cardo de algunos papeles y nos vamos, no me tardo

* * *

Con dificultad baje del taxi

—Rayos por que no me partí una mano, tenía que desfragmentarme la pierna pero ningún rasguño en las manos, bueno supongo que… —No termine de hablar porque una voz se escucho a lo lejos

—¡Déjame en paz anciano! , acabo de oler el aroma de Aome ella está aquí

—Koga dio un salto enorme y aterrizo sobre el taxi, de milagro no lo abollo si no tendría que comenzar a buscar empleo de inmediato, además de que iba medio desnudo

—Aome tenemos que salir de aquí, aquel anciano a abusado de su poder, me encerró en un cuarto del cual emanaba agua, el dijo que era tu familia pero no le creo nada —me ruborice

—Koga baja de ahí inmediatamente —Yo le hacía estúpidas señas a Koga con el afán de que entendiera lo que le estaba pidiendo, el chofer increíblemente aun no se percataba de la presencia del hombre casi desnudo sobre su auto ya que ayudaba a mi madre con Sota

—Vámonos Aome —dio otro salto y cayó justo a mi lado, me jaló de un brazo y lo único que me vino en mente fue…

—¡Me lastimas! —grite con fuerza, el en un instante me soltó y me miró preocupado— mi pierna no puedo caminar, por favor Koga ayúdame

—¡Aome! ¡Perdóname fue mi culpa! —Había caído en la trampa— yo te ayudo pero dime como para no lastimarte —Fingí un dolor abrumador

—Llévame adentro por favor, llévame con el anciano el me curara, confía en mí, mi vida está en tus manos —bien no era una actriz muy buena pero aquel me había creído completamente, en menos de un segundo me había alzado entre sus brazos y subía rápidamente la escalera; ahora que lo pienso fue una de mis mejores ideas, subir esa escalera me hubiera tomado una bendita eternidad, además de que alguien se daría cuenta en cualquier momento del hombre semidesnudo que se encontraba en plena vía publica

Una vez arriba mi abuelo me esperaba, llevaba consigo un par de muletas

—Aome, toma esto te ayudara —se acercó a nosotros y le pedí a Koga que me bajara

—Gracias abuelo —me di media vuelta— Koga necesito un favor

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas? — me respondió

—¿Recuerdas al chico del que me protegías por la mañana? —cuestione

—¿Tu hermano?

—Exactamente, mira se encuentra haya abajo, seguramente sabes dónde, quiero que lo ayudes a subir aquí por favor

—Claro — se acercó a mi abuelo con una mirada inquisitoria— anciano, si se atreve a lastimar a Aome me las pagara ¿Escucho?

—(En ocasiones me gustaría que Koga tuviese un collar como Inuyasha para aplastarlo una y otra vez) —pensé. Después de amenazar a mi abuelo desapareció de mi vista, parecía que nada le había ocurrido en la batalla, se encontraba muy bien, al menos ya no tendría que estar preocupada por el a partir de ahora

El jefe de los lobos subió a mi hermano rápidamente, ahora ambos entrabamos a la casa en compañía de los demás, le ordene a Koga que se pusiera algo decente, ya que la poca ropa que llevaba puesta no dejaba nada a la imaginación

—Creo que hay ropa en el cuarto de Sota —exclamó mi madre — iré a ver que puedo traer

—Hemm madre creo que será mejor que yo lo haga —Sota comenzó a subir las escaleras rápidamente, al parecer ya no le molestaba nada, tan solo unos vendajes en el cuello eran huella de lo que había sucedido

—Está bien hijo, pero ten cuidado

—Si no hay problema —respondió

Por mi parte no hice más que quedarme al pie de la escalera mirándolo como la subía felizmente, algo me decía que todo iba a estar bien

El cuello me dolía un poco, supongo que los conocidos de mi hermana son todos unos extraños, subí la escalera velozmente ya que yo tampoco quería a un semidesnudo en mi casa, me detuve frente a mi habitación, por alguna razón no me daban ganas de entrar pero decidí no tomarle importancia alguna, gire la perilla y entre en un santiamén.

Mis ojos recorrieron de pies a cabeza la silueta en menos de un segundo, después un calor recorrió mi rostro, me quede inmóvil; una chica, había una chica en mi habitación, tomaba mis camisas entre sus brazos, además de que … no traía prenda alguna, cuando dirigió la mirada hacia mí, no lo pensé dos veces y salí de la habitación

—¡A-A-A-AOME!

Un grito me hizo perder el equilibrio, me encontraba recargada en el barandal cuando aquel sonido me hizo casi caer al suelo

—¡¿Qué rayos te pasa Sota?!

—Hay una chica desnuda en mi habitación —Exclamó bajando las escaleras como un relámpago y con el rostro completamente enrojecido—

—¡Oh! Cierto —Interrumpió el abuelo— lo había olvidado, la chica estaba bañándose …

—¿¡Quien es "la chica" y como es que termino en mi habitación?! —demando mi hermano, en esos momentos sonreí imaginándome cosas

—Ella es Rin…

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

De la autora:

Bien discúlpenme por tardar un poco en actualizar, sucede que comenzaron ya mis clases y no me pude escapar en absoluto xD , espero que les haya gustado el cap. espero sus opiniones nos leemos en el siguiente :D


End file.
